


The one with the star and some problems with furniture

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a tattoo in a very intimate place and Clint sees it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the star and some problems with furniture

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink:  
> Steve has a tattoo in a very intimate place - maybe not like the infamous dragon taking up that guy's entire genital area (google will find you this if you really wanna know), but maybe it's on the underside of his cock, or very high thigh/inner buttcheek area or something?
> 
> Anyway, as the team is changing before or after an incident, Clint sees the tattoo and then his brain melts out his ear because 1. Cap has ink there? and 2. one implication is that someone special gets to see it? Anyway, it's just an incidental glance, but Clint pretty much can't stop thinking about it and would extremely very greatly much like to see it again.
> 
> You could, of course, just make this wank fodder for Clint, but I'm kinda thinking maybe Steve is aware Clint has a little thing about ink and obviously he's Hawkeye and would see it if it was in the room with him, right?
> 
> (and then: sex)

This time it was really an exhausting training session in the gym and Clint was glad when it was over. Not that he'd complain, but all these pimped guys... Damn, sometimes he thinks, he's too old for this shit. But then he remembered Danny Glover in Lethal Weapon and had to grin. He was the last one in the locker room and stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt great on his sore muscles and he stayed a bit longer than usual.

The others were already out of the shower room when he finally stepped out of the shower cubicle. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another one to dry his hair while walking back to his locker. Tony just sat down on one of the benches between the the lockers and he could see Cap, with his back to him, bend down and angle for something in his bag and the towel he had around his waist opened and fell to the floor. And Clint could see the crown jewels.

That was the moment he ran into the bench Tony was sitting at. Because for a small second he could see a star on Steve's perineum.

'Holy crap!! Cap has a tattoo. Cap has a tattoo there.' Clint kept staring at Steve but the other man already stood and watched him.

“What the fuck! Hawkass, where were your eyes?” Tony, who lost whatever he had in his hands, asked him teasingly. And he looked at Clint questioningly. The others turned and looked as well.

“Sorry, I... I got soap in my eyes.” Even in his own ears it sounded lame.

Clint turned to his locker but he was sure he saw the hint of a smile on Steve's face.

He couldn't believe that Steve had a tattoo and then at such a sensitive spot. Steve, Mr. Nice and Polite, was privily a kinky bastard. It was a star. Not big, about the size of Clint's thumbnail.

'Dammit! Stop thinking about that thing!' He cussed himself. But if he was honest to himself, he wouldn't mind for a closer look. His mouth was dry and he could feel the results of redirected blood flow.

Twenty three seconds later he was out of the locker room, dressed, shoes and backpack in his hands, hurrying out of the building.

“Damn you, Cap!” He mumbled, while slipping into his socks and shoes in front of his motorcycle.

 

Steve smiled. Just a tiny little smile. What would that guy from the TV-Show say? I love it when a plan comes together.

Clint had seen his tattoo, just as expected. Of course he'd seen it. He's Hawkeye and though it's not easy to spot, a guy with his eye-sight could've not not seen it. It's good that Natasha had let slip that the archer has a thing for tattoos.

Step one (see if he's interested): check. He was definitely interested. Maybe Steve's eye-sight is not as good as Clint's but he's seen something else before he ran out of the locker with is stuff in his hands.

That means time for Step two (show him, that you're interested, too).

 

Clint slipped into his room. He entered the tower a few minutes ago but JARVIS told him that Steve was still awake and so he used the air vents to go to his room. He doesn't want to see him. He sat a few hours in his favorite bar, drank beer, played darts (and he lost a few rounds on purpose, because the guys he played with were nice), and wondered about a certain tattoo.

He stripped out of his clothes and laid down just in his boxers. Why would Steve have a tattoo on such a sensitive spot? It had to hurt. Is it new? Or had he had it before the ice? It's a tattoo only someone special would see. And he was curious who that special person was?

Just the thought of the tattoo and Steve made him get hard again. He groaned.

“Damn you, Steve!” was his last thought after he had to take care of himself, with that boner in his pants, no, no sleep. And that tattoo was perfect wank fodder.

 

It was five am. Steve was still awake, sat in the breakfast kitchenette with a cup of tea and his sketchbook. He was alone and he worked on a picture of his current favorite model: a certain archer, this time as cupid with wings and bow and arrow, when Tony entered. Obviously he'd been in his work shop the whole night and made only god knows what there. He had enormous rings under his eyes and he stumbled straight to the coffee maker and prepared himself a cup of really strong coffee. With the cup in one and his StarkPad in the other hand he sat down at the table, still not aware that Steve was there, too.

“Good morning, Tony.” Steve started. Not a good idea. The genius jerked, spilled his coffee over the table and glared at Steve murderous.

“Are you trying to kill me? Guy with heart problems here!” He grumbled and get up to grab more coffee. 

 

That moment Clint walked in, dressed in his running clothes on his way out for his daily training. He walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water when he spotted the sketchbook and the picture. Steve tried to cover it with the newspaper but he had seen what the other man had drawn. A naked cupid Clint with wings, bow and arrow. And Clint ran into the chair Tony left a few seconds ago.

“What the heck?” Tony said with arched eyebrows, his empty mug still in his hand.

“I think it's too early.” He tried to joke but the other two still looked at him questioningly.

“You two will be responsible for my premature demise.” Tony finally mumbled, grabbed his coffee and left.

“I... ah... I have to go, too.” Steve nodded, smiled and went to get a rag to clean the mess Tony made on the table.

Clint left, went out for his run. His minds wandered to the drawing in Steve's sketchbook. Why would Steve draw him as cupid? Does that mean, that he's interested in him? That would be cool, because he had to admit, that he himself is very interested. Since he first met him in the infirmary, he had sort of a little crush. But Steve always seemed so distant. Maybe he should try his luck. And what if he misread all this? What if the incident with the towel was... well... just an accident? What if this picture was nothing but a joke? There wasn't the slightest hint so far that Cap was interested in men. Why would he start now? And why with him? But the smiles he saw... they were real.

'Damn you, Steve!' He thought. Then he shook his head and focused on his training. At least he tried. But his minds always wandered back to the drawing, to Steve and his goddamn tattoo.

An hour later he entered the tower. All he wanted to do was going to his room and shower. But first, more water. He left the elevator at the common room floor and walked over to the kitchenette when he saw Bruce and Steve doing some weird yoga exercises in the living room. And of course the two of them had to be shirtless. He walked over to the fridge, still staring, when he hit the counter.

Great! They heard him and turned around. He just opened the fridge and pretended nothing had happened. Hastily he left the floor and went to his room to go to the shower. And it would be a cold one.

 

Tony, who just came into the living room because he heard the bang, looked at Bruce and Steve, then he saw Clint flee into the elevator. He shook his head.

“Maybe you should stop teasing him, Cap. Otherwise he will destroy all of my furniture.” He said dryly, then he walked over to the kitchenette to grab another cup of coffee.

 

Clint left his shower stall, grabbed a towel to dry himself and walked into his bedroom, when he sensed another presence. He quickly covered his lower body parts with the towel when he spotted Steve sitting on his bed, still in his yoga outfit (what means no shirt!).

“Steve.” Yeah, Captain Obvious! He certainly knows his name. Damn! Idiot!

“Clint.” Cap said, then he got up, prowled over to him. Clint walked backwards till he hits the door and Steve followed closely.

He grabbed the towel and threw it away.

“Wha... what are you doing?”

“Something I wanted to do for a long time.” With this words he closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his lips to Clint's, slowly but passionately. He sucked at his lower lip, his hands on the archers hips.

Clint was shocked, but only for two seconds. Then he returned the kiss, fiercely. He didn't know how, but somehow they were on his bed, still kissing and fumbling.

“Oh fuck.” He eventually breathed.

“Yeah.” Steve chuckled. “That's what I have in mind.”

Clint blushed but then he straddled Steve, sat on his legs and leaned down to kiss him again. He wandered down his body, licked and teased and caressed and bit his nipples and he could feel Steve's dick grow hard in his pants. He lifted his ass, pulled Steve's pants away and then turned around, bent down and swallowed his dick.

Steve groaned. Clint was definitely no novice. He used exactly the right pressure and knew what to do with his tongue. But just before Steve came he stopped. Cap nearly howled in frustration but Clint was unimpressed. He once again turned around, kissed Steve passionately.

That's when Steve took over. He manhandled Clint onto his back, grabbed both of his hands with one hand and held them over his head. He then moved with his mouth to Clint's nipples and licked and bit them before he grabbed his legs and spread them. He settled himself between them, snatched the lube from the nightstand and poured some onto his fingers. He shoved his index finger into Clint's tight hole and heard him moan. He grinned, and added his middle finger. He scissored him, found his prostate and when he touched it, he saw Clint arch.

“Please, Steve...” he groaned.

“What do you want?” He asked with a husky voice, his lips near Clint's ear.

“I... I... want you... to... fuck me, please.” The other man writhed in desire, still moaning whenever he hit his sweet spot.

“That what you want?”

“Oh god, please...” Steve grinned lecherous. He put on a condom he found on the nightstand, lubed himself up and then, careful to not to hurt the smaller man, he shoved his cock into the tight opening. He fucked him slow, but fierce, made sure to hit his prostate and Clint moaned and writhed beneath him. He eventually grabbed Steve's head, drew him down and kissed him and when his thrusts sped up, he bit Steve's lip slightly.

“Oh yes, please, Steve...”

Steve grabbed Clint's cock, stroked it and when he felt his own orgasm built up, he shoved the other man with a few experienced strokes over the edge, too. 

 

When his brain started to work again Clint found himself still in Steve's embrace.

“Wow.” He started. “That was...” he trailed off.

“Yeah.” Steve added.

“I hope that wasn't meant as one night stand. Because it was too good...” Clint started once again a few minutes later.

“No. I don't do one night stands.” Steve stated.

“Good... that's... good...”

“Can I ask you a question?” He tried more minutes later.

“Of course.” Steve shifted a bit to look at Clint.

“That tattoo... why this spot?”

“It's meant for someone special.” Steve admitted.

“Thought so. You want to tell me for whom?” He was just curious.

Steve smiled. “For someone with a remarkable eye-sight. Because it's not easy to spot.”

“You mean...”

“Yes, I mean.”

“Wow... wow!”

“Love you.”

“Shower?”

“Shower!”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
